


Бандиты

by Takishiro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Утро совсем спокойное, тихое; качаются головки ковыля, пролетает туда-сюда несерьезный летний ветерок. Ерошит Феликсу волосы; тот, шепотом ругнувшись, пригибает голову.





	Бандиты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruta_Penta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/gifts).



> Написано для проекта "Скайпская уния" (Pol-Litras)

Утро совсем спокойное, тихое; качаются головки ковыля, пролетает туда-сюда несерьезный летний ветерок. Ерошит Феликсу волосы; тот, шепотом ругнувшись, пригибает голову.  
Дорога пуста. Ветерок от нечего делать гнет придорожные травы. Тихо и блаженно так, как только может быть летом, на мирной заре.   
\- Едут, - шепчет Торис. Слышит он лучше, чем все трое; и верно, через несколько минут вдалеке, дымя, возникает советская машина. Едут весело, без страха, как победители, забыв, что не их здесь земля и не их дороги. И никогда их не были. Шофер что-то горланит за рулем.   
\- Не сработает, - шепчет Торис, когда машина подъезжает ближе  
\- Тихо, - командует Феликс. Он уверен в унаследованной от Людвига мине. У немца все работало как часы.   
Беларусь сжимает автомат; если будет осечка, она готова выскочить из укрытия и расстрелять всю компанию в упор. Феликс хватает ее за здоровое плечо:  
\- Ждем.  
Еще ближе; слышно уже что-то разухабистое, беззаботное.   
И в тот момент, когда все трое уже думают, что не сработало, на дороге взмывает аккуратный - как все у Людвига - огненный вихрь. Взрывная волна и звук докатываются после, опрокидывают наземь. Запах гари все тот же, прежний. Странно; а кто-то называет это время послевоенным.   
Автомобиль вез большого начальника с расстрельным списком. Теперь ни начальник, ни список до комендатуры не доедут... тьфу, думает Польша, это ведь теперь не комендатура, это как-то по-другому называется.  
Наташа деловито обыскивает вылетевший из машины труп; кажется, они разжились еще одним "вальтером", и то хлеб...  
\- Уходим, - командует Феликс. Торис и Наташа не очень понимают, отчего он командует; и отчего они подчиняются. Они сейчас у Наташи дома - хотя скажи это Польше, он долго будет окрулять и таращить глаза. Прогнать бы его - да рука не поднялась, когда он пришел к ней, весь порванный-порезанный, а в глазах - та же ненависть, что у нее.  
\- Мы, типа, не проиграли, - сказал хрипло и вытер кровь со лба. Не скажи он "мы" - Беларусь бы его выставила, а так - только кивнула и отвела в убежище. То самое, где до того ховалась от фрицев. Два-три года назад Людвиг называл таких, как они, бандитами, а Ваня - отважными партизанами. Теперь бандитами их зовет Брагинский. Странно; обычно так называют тех, кто вторгается на чужую территорию и там хозяйничает...  
Они возвращаются в убежище; утро дымится за их спинами.  
Теперь придется залечь на дно; Брагинский озверел в последнее время, рыщет по всем лесам, хуже Людвига - фриц хоть не знал эти леса, как свои.   
Они сидят в убежище, потихоньку сходя с ума от тесноты и от присутствия друг друга. Польша, когда его заедает безделье, ставит на патефон трофейные пластинки или свою, вынесенную из огня - в который раз трескучий голос поет про остатню неделю... Беларусь кидается коршуном:  
\- Услышат, засекут!  
Она совсем исхудала - даже в самые голодные годы Торис не видел ее такой. В синяках и ожогах, перемотанная не слишком чистыми бинтами - из Польши тот еще санитар. По вечерам он снимает с Наташи заношенную гимнастерку и смазывает страшный черный ожог почти у самого сердца. Лит в эти моменты неслышно уходит из блиндажа, закрывает дверь. Один раз поймал на себе ее взгляд - хватило. Беларусь шипит сквозь зубы, ругается курвой и говорит Феликсу, чтоб там не лапал.  
\- Какое лапать, типа, на тебя смотреть тотально больно ваще...  
\- Ты себя-то видел, поляк? - то ли сочувственно, то ли презрительно.  
На Польшу тоже без слез не взглянешь; голова перевязана, руку держит на отлете, даже ночью не вылезает из своего лапсердака - чтоб никто не видел, как он изранен. Лапсердак хорошо сшит и явно с кого-то снят - но с кого и при каких обстоятельствах ни Литва, ни Беларусь спрашивать не собираются. Все виноваты, все повязаны, чего теперь.  
Лучше всех выглядит Торис. Аккуратный, в чистой шинели с недавно срезанными погонами. А то мы не знаем, чьи это были погоны, щерится Беларусь. Лит старается не поворачиваться к ней спиной - но то и дело забывается. Иногда ее удерживает Феликс. Иногда Наташа сама машет рукой, думает - мы же вместе теперь. Хотя от Литвы пахнет Людвигом - и как только Польша не чует?  
Польша ничего не чует. Польше весело - даже сейчас. Лит знает, почему: Лукашевич радуется, что они снова втроем, как раньше. Давно, с тевтонцами - и потом, в тридцатом и в шестьдесят четвертом.Он ведь искренне уверен, что в шестьдесят четвертом и Торис, и Наташа сражались за него. И объясни - не поверит. Пока они рядом, тощему Феликсу в чужом лапсердаке и с отбитой Варшавой кажется, что он по-прежнему великая Республика, от можа до можа.  
По ночам Феликс скрипит зубами, плачет и зовет пана Юзефа. Торис натягивет шинель на голову и заставляет себя не слышать.   
Дела у них - те же, что и прежде: подкарауливать конвои, взрывать пути, пытаться напугать. Все трое чертовски от этого устали, но друг другу не признаются. Порой каждому из них кажется, что это сон, или какое-то странное раздвоение личности - ведь вот же они, совсем другие - отлежали свое в госпитале, привыкая к тишине и к тому, что не нужно бояться бомбежек; веселые, хоть и усталые, возвращаются со строек - на обломках старой Европы растет новая, рассиживаться некогда. Вечером собираются в коммуналке, слушают по радио гремящие, ликующие песни и верят в светлое будущее...  
И главное - не воюют.   
Каждый из них знает, что надолго его не хватит.  
Беларусь думает, что сдастся первой. Она не помнит уже, когда ей было не больно и не страшно; во сне ей видится Иван, добрый, в подсолнухах: он распахивает руки ей навстречу, и она бежит к нему, утыкается в его пальто, как маленькая девочка. Эти двое не защитят ее, кишка тонка; а Брагинский сильный, настоящий, и к этой силе ее тянет. В конце концов, он никогда не обращался с ней, как Людвиг: ну ударит по пьяни или когда она не слушается, с кем не бывает? Босс у него... (Наташа вздрагивает, переворачивается на другой бок, подтягивает под себя коленки)... но ведь Ванька и сам не рад такому боссу, да и вообще говорят, что Кабыздох болен и скоро сдохнет...   
Она еще хочет свободы, и хочет - свою землю, но больше всего Беларусь хочет мира.  
Вроде бы тревога миновала, и Феликс сделал вылазку на базар, достал Наташе пару трофейных французских чулок - и где только выцепил? Торис зато приберег хлеба и немного водки, устроили праздник. Литва расчесал Беларуси волосы, и в новых чулках она выглядела почти нарядно, почти счастливо. И ничего не сказала, когда Польша снова поставил музыку и уволок ее танцевать. Торис смотрел на них и пытался улыбаться - а водка потихоньку поднималась к горлу, потому что вспоминалась другая недавняя вечеринка. Только на той в чулки одели Ториса; а он вот так же улыбался и пытался делать вид, что все в порядке.   
Не выдержал. Вылетел из блиндажа, долго кашлял в кустах. Беларусь вздрогнула, когда тот хлопнул дверью, расплакалась, какое уж тут веселье.   
Торис тоже думает, что сдастся первым. Эти двое никогда ничего не понимали. Феликс с Наташей болтают на общем языке. Если Ториса не станет, на литовском говорить будет некому. Он не Польша, и нет у него такого таланта выживать. Если упадет - не поднимется. Литва знает, что надо делать: вернуться к себе, затаиться, возделывать землю, молчать. Ждать момента, когда Брагинский ослабеет, и можно будет просто тихо уйти. Литва дождется - терпения у него больше, чем у тех двоих вместе взятых...  
Феликс укрывает Беларусь, выходит из блиндажа, всматривается, вслушивается в лес. Не дай бог кто и вправду услышал музыку... Видит темный силуэт Ториса - тот смолит в ладонь, прислонившись к ели. Польша переводит взгляд на небо и вздыхает. Он знает, что сдастся первым. Он недавно встречался с боссом - этим двоим ничего не сказал, конечно.  
Босс попросил:  
\- Возвращайся домой, Польша.  
\- Здесь тоже мой дом, - сказал Феликс. Босс покачал головой.  
\- Ты посмотри на себя. Живого места нет. Тебе восстанавливаться надо, отстраиваться, а ты тут... по лесам бегаешь. Не надоело?  
После смерти пана Юзефа Польша боссам не верил. Но у этого хорошие были глаза. Грустные.  
\- И что это типа будет? Народная, прости господи, республика? Так это не я...   
\- Это, - жестко сказал начальник, - то, что от тебя осталось.   
Теперь слова его не идут у Феликса из головы.  
Возвращайся домой, Польша. Домой.  
Он тоже знает, что сдастся первым.   
Но вызревшее над лесом утро застает всех троих на месте; сгрудившись вокруг карты, они строят план нападения на лагерь.


End file.
